Mystery Eyes
by Mermear
Summary: Chloe is your average girl. Well.. She used to be average until her mom died. Now she's having visions about a mysterious guy with green eyes. Then, everything starts to change when her dad decides to send her to a boarding schools so that she doesn't have to keep changing schools. How much change can Chloe take? And who is the guy with the green eyes? *Chloe has new powers*
1. Prologue

"Don't let go!" he's saying. It's the guy with the green eyes. I glance up at him.

" I have to let go." I say back. He doesn't know how much this hurts, but he has to move on. Forget ME. Forget this. Because this isn't the life that I imagined him living.

" Chloe don't make this any harder...Don't be stubborn." He pleads with me. But... I want to let go. I NEED to let go. So much pain. He's straining to keep a firm grip on me. He can't hold on forever.

" Please, I need to let go, or else you'll fall with me." I say back.

I look at him, he looks scared, he shakes his head frantically. I look back at him, tears are threatening to come out of those beautiful eyes of his. He's hurt, he doesn't want me to give up. But, if he really wanted to let me be okay, he'll let me go. He should let me give up. I start to lose my grip.

"Goodbye, Derek." I say.

Then, I start to fall. The last thing I hear is someone other than Derek yell my name. Who is it?

I wake up. Dreams like those have become more recurring. I look at my dresser. My eyes are red, blood tears are coming out of it. Yep. It was a vision. Or... whatever the heck they're called. I don't tell anyone, they would just think I'm a freak, I just try to prevent anything from happening. If I told my dad, it's off to the mental home for me. I think back to the vision. I was somewhere on a cliff. And who's Derek and why was he willing to risk so much for me? I know what it really means... If I am to hear even the syllable "Der-", I'm running like heck. That's the only way to prevent it. I think back to Derek's eyes, there was something about them that really had me mesmerized. I hopethat if I meet him one day, I wouldn't hurt him. Not like in the vision.

I glance at my clock. It's 9:30, I should go and take a walk. Maybe that'll clear my head. And... I should probably wash my face if I don't want dad calling 911. If he even wakes up early enough to see me, or if he's even in the house. He's probably at work, or on an airplane, or drunk. I look at my shoes. All right, I'm going to grab them quick and run like heck out of here. Before dad wakes up.


	2. Chapter 1

**I hoped you all enjoyed the prologue. SO... I'm going to make this introduction short and sweet. I'm Mermear, and I really enjoyed the Darkest powers series. But then I thought, what if the story was a little different? So, I'm here now and you get the rest of the story. I have a small surprise for everyone down below. You know.. the one addressed to the 5 or 6 people who are actually starting to read this thing. Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

After I got back from my 'run', dad was awake. The whole 'run' I was walking for like 99.999...% of the time. I glance back at my dad who is attempting a blueberry pancakes recipe. I hold in a laugh as he was putting in too many blueberries, making the batter blue/purple. He finally realizes that I'm standing behind him.

"Hey kiddo. Don't you dare laugh at me. It's the least I can do to make it up. It's your last day here. I probably won't see you till next summer." He looks away, he feels guilty. That could be because even in the summer I barely see him.

"It's all right. You could still talk and text and stuff." I reply, even though that it's not okay. I know the real reason for sending me to the school. He doesn't want to see me. Since my mom died last year, he's been avoiding me at all costs. He probably thinks I'm guilty, and he's probably right. It was a car crash. Some douche decided to have a little too much to drink. Even if it was his car that killed her. It was my fault.

Flashback

" Hey Mrs. Talbot, what's up? I'm not in any trouble am I" my calm and collected expression is careful not to reveal any fear. After all, I'm heading towards the office, don't want anyone thinking I'm in any trouble. She just says: " the principal wants to talk to you, Chloe. You might want to take a seat."

I looked at her, dumbfounded and just shrugged. I sat down, that's when the principal started speaking.

" I have grave news for you dear." A moment of silence from Mr. Travis, the principal.

" I don't know how to break it to you, so I'll just tell you. Chloe, you're mom is dead. You're going to get picked up by your dad soon and he'll take you to the hospital, to say your goodbyes."

I sat there in stunned silence. My mom can't be dead, she's supposed to see me grow up, go through my graduation, see me get admitted into NYU, become a computer designer. I looked up at her, a puzzling look on her face. She stares back at me, just like how I'm staring at her. I finally break my gaze, forcing myself to he strong. I can't cry, not now, not in school. She seems concerned, because I give her no reaction, I was careful to leave my face emotionless, careful not to let anyone know how I'm really feeling. " how did she die" I finally say.

She looks relieved that I at least have her a reaction, better than stunned silence. She lets out a sigh of relief before saying;

" there was a drunk driver, he... Crashed into her. But that's not what killed her. It was the truck that slammed into her. And... They're going to pull the plug."

I gave no reaction. No one knows what I was thinking. No one knows that it was my fault, I asked her to buy me a flute for my band class. If I hadn't brought it up, she would've been alive. If I didn't tell her, knowing that she was a ' get stuff on time' kind of person, she would've been alive. I was the real reason that she was dead. It's my fault.

End of Flashback...

Dad was trying to go over what would happen when I reach the airport. I listened the first 5 minutes, then my mind started to wonder off. _Am I going to meet this Derek guy? Who is that second voice? AM I in danger? Will someone help me? What's Lyle Boarding School going to be like? Will there be mean kids?_ I glance back at my dad, who is starting to say something about baggage claims. I don't really care. I can figure it out by myself. How would he know what to do anyway. When he heard that mom died, he drank a full bottle of who knows what and started to blame me. He said something about mediums and pain, but at that point I stopped paying attention to him. Whenever he said shiz like that I block him out. He eventually apologizes to me in the morning. I don't really care, everyone has a way to deal with grief. His way is just a really bad way. For a whole year, I lived like that. The WHOLE eighth grade. I hid my emotions well. I would cry, then in the morning I would go to school like nothing happened. I can't let myself break not for anyone. Even when those visions started to come, I tried not to freak. My first vision was just a picture, it lasted for less than a minute. Sadly, it also happened the minute before I was going to head out the door and go to school. Dad was at work, so Annette let me have the day off. Turns out when I get the visions, my temperature goes up. But, I wasn't thinking about how sick I felt. I was thinking about the vision/image. It was an image of Aunt Lauren about to get in a car crash. Well,as much as I tried to make Aunt Lauren avoid cars, one week later, she got into a car accident. Luckily, it wasn't fatal. She only sprained her arm. People like my mom weren't so lucky. I couldn't say that. If I did to dad it would be awkward, and to Aunt Lauren it would be years of therapy. So... No thanks, I prefer my tradition of silent suffering. It's not like I can tell anyone anything.

When I again tried to refocus on my dad, he was at the end of hi lecture.  
"Do you understand Chloe?"  
I just nod my head up and down and head upstairs to start packing.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, my surprise is that if you like where this fanfic is headed you're in luck. I'm going to try to update everyday, even if the chapters are a little short. Plz keep in mind that this is my first fanfic, if I make any mistakes then 'let it go'  
**

 ***silently singing let it go***

 **So... plz review and stay tuned, I'll be reading them.**

 **xox, MERMEAR**


	3. Chapter 2

My dad drives me to the airport, where we sit in silence the whole hour drive. That's fine by me. I have my headphones in my ears, and I'm sitting without a care in the world. I done even think he notices.

' can i lay by your side, next to you'

Lay Me Down by Sam Smith is on. I never understood it until now. What happened in the 8th grade was horrible.

I'm getting off the airplane. I didn't do much, I just slept and slept and slept the whole way. As I'm getting off I realize that I have no idea where to go. So, now I'm curious. Does the school think that we're geniuses who can ask for a ride whenever they want. My curiosity, however, didn't last long as I saw a sign saying Lyle Boarding School. I followed the man who held up the sign and he said;

" are u a Lyle student?"

I nodded my head.

" alright then get on the bus, we're leaving in 5 min."

I do as I'm told and go outside and look for the bus. There are was a bus right in front of the airport that had a big sign that said LYLE SCHOOL. Guess where I'm going..

The whole bus ride I was sitting next to a girl named Elizabeth, though she was quick to point out that I should call her Liz. She seems really nice, she was chatting up a storm but eventually she took the hint that I wanted to have the quiet part of the ride to myself. She didn't mind, that just made me like her even more. Sometime after I wasn't so trapped into my thoughts, I decided to make small talk.

" what grade are you in?" I ask.

" oh, I'm a freshman. We're going to be called freebies by most of the teachers or so I hear." She adds with a laugh

" me too! What's your room number?" I ask now curious.

" D106, what's yours?"

"I have the same room."

We stare at each other blankly. I'm just relieved that she is my roommate. It's better than some diva girl. We look at each other and laugh, realizing we are having the same thoughts. We look out the window as we hear the bus coming to a loud screech. We're hear. I take one more glance around the bus, and then attempt to set off with Liz. Then I got pushed and shoved by some girl. I look at her, she has brown hair.

" Get out of the way." She says.

I stare blankly at her. No one has ever talked to me like that. No one. I decided to just keep walking and ignore her, while Liz catches up to me.

" Ignore her, she's the biggest diva in the whole school. Her name's Tori, and she's a sophomore. My cousin Maya used to go to this school, she graduated, but she told me that when Tori was a freshman, she scared even the seniors"

My instincts told me that if I stay off her bad side, things will be okay. While my brain is telling me that it'll be hard to stay off of that side of her. I got poked lightly.

" Excuse me. You're kinda in the way." The guy that poked me says.

" Oh. I'm sorry." I push away as he says so.

" By the way, I'm Simon. What's your name?"

" I'm Chloe." I attempt to say fast so that I don't stutter.

" Well, me and my bro gotta leave now. I hope that I'll see you again." he says as he walks past me.

 _Well that was weird. Who's his 'bro'?_

That's when I see a guy standing a foot or so away from Simon. He's starting to follow his 'bro'. They don't look identical at all. But, they could be adopted or something. You never know and I'm not going to judge... That's when I see it. His eyes. I can't breathe. That's the guy from my vision. His name has to be Derek.

" Come on Derek. We have to see where our room is." Simon says.

They both walk even further away. But, not without receiving a second glance from Derek. A curious glance as to explain ' why is this stupid girl still standing there gaping'. That snapped me out of my trance. I look at Liz.

" I'll explain some questions when we get to the dorms. For now we have to stop by the main office and get our schedules. Classes won't start till naother week, so that we can 'get settled'.

This is going to be a long year.

 **So... Do You like this chapter? If you do plz review and give me some suggestions. I'm all ears. I'm trying to type as fast as I can so that y'all can get this chapter faster. Tell me how's school, for those of you who go to school. I know that so far this year, it's been full of staring out the window. *sigh* oh well. As long as I don't fail any classes. I'm okay. BUT... How about you guys . :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello fanfictioners! Mermear here. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I kinda had to study for a BIG test that I finished today. I looked at my grade just now, and I passed with an A. However, I truly am sorry for not updating yesterday. Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you.**

" What the heck was that all about?'' I ask. Derek's reaction kind of had me disappointed. I imagined that if I ever did see him, that he would recognize me. I guess he didn't.

" Whatever you do, don't get on the Baes bad side. The tall guy with the brownish-blackish hair was Derek. The Blondie is Simon. Tori, the brunette who pushed you is Simon's half sister."

"Half -sister?" I ask.

"Different moms" Liz answers as she picks up a shirt and puts it on her side of the room.

"What about Derek?"

"Derek is their foster brother, but he and Simon are closer than real brothers." She answers as she eyes me. I had all my different kinds of clothes in seperate piles. (jeans, skirts, shirts, sweaters, etc) It's a weird system but it works for me.

" Why shouldn't I get on there bad side, and how do you know all this info?" I find myself asking.

She looks at me a little wearily, a small smile tugging at her lips. Kind of apologetic.

" Their dad is the board of trustees. I know all of this because the Baes and our family are neighbors. Tori and I used to be really close, until middle school came, she made new friends. Now it's high school and she acts as if she rules the school."

She looks at me waiting for a reaction I just shrug and tell her that we better finish unpacking. We both have our headphones in our ears while we finish. Then, I grab my small traveling camera and look through the pictures. I wanted to make an album for Freshman year. I think I'll make one for all 4 years. Then, I'll turn it into a movie and call it 'How I survived a Boarding School'. While I'm thinking about the plot and start sorting through my album, I found that an hour just passed, it's now 11:00. I look at Liz who seems to be fiddling with her phone. She catches my gaze and we decide that we should get our schedules. As we walk by the office, I freeze. It's Derek and Simon. AGAIN. Simon looks at me a little surprised. Derek just seemed annoyed. Simon then starts walking up to us. I'm praying so hard that he doesn't talk to me. If what Liz said was true, then, I'm basically asking for trouble.

"Hey, Chloe right? I guess I'm seeing you sooner than I expected." Simon says. My prayer didn't work.

"Excuse my brother who has no manners, or practically _any_ social skills." Simon adds. He then receives and elbow form Derek. Simon just chuckles.

" I guess I should introduce you two, even though we don't fully know each other just yet." He says with a wink. I was blushing hard before, now I think I'm crimson.

" Chloe this is Derek, Derek this is Chloe. Derek, you better be nice to the freshies this year. Remember when we were freshies. Of course we got it a little easier didn't we bro." I only receive a grunt from Derek. He clearly looks like he wants to leave. I don't blame him, I do too. I then remember Liz's words: _They're nothing but trouble._

" Well, I won't hold you off much longer. I should get my schedule myself." I say. Just wanting to get out of this conversation.

Simon waves and Derek practically jogs out of the office. I glance back at the secretary, who is waiting patiently.

"You must be Chloe, right? Chloe Saunders?"

I nod my head up and down. _Had this lady memorized people's faces?_

As if reading my mind, she starts laughing lightly.

" There aren't a lot of people in this school. Only _certain_ people can be here. " She looks at me expectantly. As if I should know all the answers by now. When she sees my reaction she merely shrugs. I shake off this weird feeling I have, and take the schedule from her hands. .

" I guess you'll find out soon enough."

 _Well that was weird,_ I think as I'm down the hall. I swear I heard the lady laugh. When I got back to the dorm, I was surprised to find that Liz had been waiting for me.

As is answering my question she merely says:

" I got my schedule when Simon was trying to talk to you."

I smile at her. Then I walk over to her and we share schedules. We have all classes together except for theater which was the elective that I signed up for, she signed up for studio arts. We even have self- defense classes as a gym class. While I was hoping that I don't make any enemies on the way, I'll just have to avoid the Baes. All I have to do is have fun and enjoy the rest of the year. I don't think I deserve it though. Ever since... Ever since She left me. Ever since she left me all alone in the world with no one to take care of me except for an alcoholic dad who cares more about his business than for me. I look around me. Liz left. I look around again, scared that something happened, then I hear the shower running in the bathroom, and a faint humming coming from the same location. Yeah. I won't let that douche of a father ruin my life for me.

 **How was that guys? Did you like it? I really hope you do because boy, do I have a lot more in store for you. I hope your keeping up with what's going on. I tried to stay genuine to the characters, while setting the personality for this story. I made Chloe's dad an alcoholic because I thought that it would be more fun to work with. Well... I really hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you guys soon.**

 **xox, Mermear**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I see you... all 6 of you. Anyways, I was studying a little for this Spanish test I have tomorrow. I was about to leave this fanfic for tomorrow night, then decided against it. I appreciate you reading these chapters, and I hope you enjoy them. Let's face it, you're now stuck with me. :P**

The week went by quickly, and I had this sense that my Dad wouldn't call me. I was right. He's probably thinking about how he'll spend all of his money. However, I decided to push all thoughts about my dad aside. I won't let him hurt me, or destroy me life. Classes are starting today, and the very loud and annoying sound of an alarm clock started ringing. It woke both me and Liz up. However, unlike most school years, I didn't start with a groan or anything. Actually, I was kind of excited. Liz and I are taking almost the exact same classes.

As I showered, Liz brushed her teeth, washed her face, etc. When Liz showered, I was doing what she was doing. We were trying to figure out the whole shared bathroom thing. Before I knew it, we were heading to our English Class, which was pretty boring. The rest of the day went by in a blur. And as if we went to the future, Liz and I were standing in front of our gym class. The problem with it is that it's co-ed. Meaning, we had it with the sophomores and juniors. What's worse is that in the changing rooms, we saw Tori. So, this means that for this whole year, we have to deal with Tori in our gym class. Liz and I exchanged a look, then it was back to getting dressed. We soon find ourselves outisd eon the field, waiting for the guys to get the heck out of the changing rooms. I was starting to hear a loud noise. Jumping, I looked around, before realizing that it was none other than the guy's just out of the changing rooms. I look around, getting a look at who's in our class. That's when my breath caught, I saw familiar annoyed green eyes staring back at me. Obviously surprised and irritated. Then, a loud voice was heard, and for like the third time today, I jump at the sound. I saw Derek lightly shaking his head mouthing something to his brother. I could only make out the word 'skittish'. _What a jerk_ I thought. I heard a small chuckle coming from the coach, and the class finally acknowledged his presence. He starts of by calling attendance. Then coach decides to do something that he would probably regret later.

" I'm going to be assigning you all partners that you'll be stuck with for the rest of the school year." the coach's voice booms over. At this news everybody groans. Liz and I exchange a look. Hoping that we'll be called together. I then hear Liz's name:

" Elizabeth Delaney and Rachelle Roger, Simon Bae and Victoria Enright..." I look at Liz, disappointed, then I finally acknowledge the fact that Simon was in this very room itself. I felt stupid for noticing Derek and not Simon. Then I hear my name getting called.

" Chloe Saunders and Derek Souza..." Derek gives me a quick glance over and joins me, like all the other partners are. In the distance I hear Simon saying something about always being stuck with his evil b*tch of a sister. Or did he say witch? I'm not sure. Derek finally speaks out while the coach is still assigning partners.

" What is your gift or talent or whatever?" he says with a grunt.

I look at him quizzically. He takes the hint and just says,

" You'll find out soon enough."

 _What the hell does that mean?_ He holds in a laugh. It's like he can read my thoughts.

"They bring the freshies, one at a time in the office and tell you everything. Now, don't look at me like an idiot and let's go run the mile coach just assigned." He adds with a scowl. _Holy mood swing!_ Whatever. I was in la-la land when coach probably told us. It's okay though, because Derek is already one step ahead of me

 **All right, now I know that that was short, but at least it's something. Anyway, I pulled an allnighter yesterday, so I'm going to sleep now. I hop you enjoyed this small chapter!**

 **xox, Mermear**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! so, hears Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. P.S: Shout out to Barayah for being an amazing reviewer. When I woke up today, I checked my email and I saw your review and that really helped me get through my day today, so thank you.**

I was panting hard now, struggling to keep up with Derek. Who is officially my 'gym partner'.

" Can't you go any slower please, I'm trying to keep up here." I say, hoping he'll hear the plead in my voice. It's only the first day anyway.

He sends me a scowl, " Why'd I get stuck with you as a partner anyways?"

I freeze, I have to admit even though I don't know him well, he knows how to hurt people. But I won't let him see how that hurt me. Instead, I roll my eyes at him and pick up the speed, ignoring the burn in my lungs. Now, determined to catch up to him. I finally manage to run alongside him, though my short legs aren't helping. He looks at me.

" Your hands are red, almost purple. What the hell is wrong with you?"

I look at him, surprised he said something like that, but then I remember that I'm new at this school, nobody knows about my reactions. I notice that he stopped too. Examining me closely, _Like a lab rat._ He tries to hide his laugh, but fails. It ends up sounding awkward, but hilariously contagious.

Then I feel like I'm going to fall, _oh no._ I start to think. I'm having another vision. My eyesight begins to tunnel, then I see a familiar setting too familiar...

 _"Don't let go!" he's saying. It's Derek. I glance up at that it's the same vision, I look at the setting, it's someplace near a cliff._ _" I have to let go." I say back. Why am I saying this? It's not like I know him. What's going on in the future._ _" Chloe don't make this any harder...Don't be stubborn." He pleads with me. But... He already knows what's going to happen, I think_ _" Please, I need to let go, or else you'll fall with me." I say back._ _I look at him, he looks scared, he shakes his head frantically. I look back at him, tears are threatening to come out of those beautiful eyes of his. He's hurt, he doesn't want me to give up. But, if he really wanted to let me be okay, he'll let me go. He should let me give up. I start to lose my grip._ _"Goodbye, Derek." I say. Then, I watch as my small body starts to fall, Ilook at the setting again, I'm falling from a very steep cliff. I swear I've seen it before. But where?_

My vision starts to go back to normal. I look around me, then regret that decision as my head starts to go dizzy. I'm at the nurse's office. I look ' across the room. Derek and Simon are there. Simon look's completely worried, while Derek looks like he's bored out of his life. I feel very drowsy. Then Simon leaves to yell something, the nurse's name I assume. That leaves me and Derek alone.

"What happened." I say

" Simple. You passed out and started yelling my name, then you wouldn't wake up after that and I called Simon over to help me out. The coach let us take you here. You scared the f*ck out of Simon though. If it wasn't for Simon, I could care less." He adds with a shrug. Then just then, what looks like the nurse comes in. _perfect timing._ I think, receiving a scowl from Derek. Can he read my mind I don't know.

" Deary, put this towel over your eyes, it should help with the pain." the nurse tells me as she hands me a towel. At the word pain, Simon, who just walked in, had his guard up. Even Derek started to care and his ears perked up. What, didn't my bloodshot eyes give them a hint.

" I know that this may not be the best time, but the headmaster is hear to have a word with you, _privately. "_ she adds. At that, the boys started heading out. Then, someone new came in. It was the head master, Dr. Lyle, or so I nurse leaves. Leaving me alone with the headmaster.

" Hello Chloe, I wanted to tell you something that I've told almost all the freshmen today. It concerns all of the youth gifts. Now, listen up and don't interrupt," he says. I only nod.

" Chloe, everyone in this school has a gift. EVERYONE. I guess you can call it a coincidence. It doesn't matter what the other types are, as you'll probably find out yourself. However, after today, we are 100% sure about your gift."

I inhale a sharp intake of breath.

" Chloe your gift is the gift of precognition, or foreseeing the future."

I let go of my breath.

 **If you think my other chapters were good, then you are in for a sweet surprise. Tell me, what are some of your suggestions. I have no idea what you guys are thinking. So, its time to start thinking out loud. No, not the ed sheeran song. (Is it by ed sheeran) *shrugs* whatever. So, you know what I'm aboutt to say next. Review, favorite, blah blah blah. You know...**

 **xox, Mermear**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but I want to tell y'all something. I got a new laptop, so I had to transfer all my documents to it. That's why I am a little late. So without any further delay, here's chapter 6.**

 **"** What? That's impossible." I say while Mr. Lyle was waiting for my reaction patiently.

" Chloe, listen. Almost everyone else here knows something about their powers. You probably don't. That's because your powers come from your mom's side. Your Uncle Ben. Who is now passed. I'm sorry. Everybody else kind of already knew about their powers form someone in their family. YOu don't, so this is going to be very hard to explain. I, for one can move big objects with my mind"

As if on Que, the towel that was now in my hand moved to the sink. I look in amazement, he however just shrugs it off.

"It's nothing really. The weirdest thing is though, is that you're the only precognition in this whole school. Our last one graduated last year and is now in Switzerland. Your powers started when your mother died. AM I right? "

I nod my head.

" That has something to do with the fact that your genes are a little messed up because only your uncle had that power. Not your mother. Your powers needed to be awaken, in a sense." he continues to say.

I just stare, trying to absorb all of the information that was just said. Its too much to take in.

" I'll leave you now to rest. I just want to tell you that you have a small health disorder that I have told your coach about. He should've known not to push you too hard. Anyway, I'll leave now." He says and he shuts the door.

I sit there trying not to break. I don't know why feel happy though. At least I finally understand what everyone was talking about. I start to walk out of the room, into the actual office. The nurse looks at me. She lays a hand on my shoulder and tells me I can go. She eventually explains to me that her powers are that she can sense where something hurts. Which means she almost always knows the cure.

I start walking when I hear the nurse tell me her 'words of wisdom', or so I hear that's what she always does. She tells me to guard my thoughts. I then asked her what the heck she meant and she told me that some people in this school can hear thoughts. Meaning that whatever I think can be used against me. She then tells me that everyone else in this school knows how to. It's something that they're taught when they're younger. She then signs me up for a personal coach, who could help me figure out how to block my thoughts, and how to deal with my visions. I thank her and set on my way again.

I don't get far before a hand grabs me, and my mouth is clamped shut by the other hand. I try to scream, but the hand on my mouth won't let me. I look up, scared and confused. Then, however I see those eyes. Eyes that have been haunting me ever since I knew that I was going to come to a boarding school.

" I know that you have visions, now tell me what yours was about and I'll let you go, like a good girl." Derek says.

 _Well, that's one way to get a girl's attention._

He just scowls at me. " You think that's what its all about? You were yelling my name. Tell me what you were seeing. "

 _He must be one of those people that can read minds._ I think.

" Yeah no shit Sherlock, how long were you going to take to figure that one out?"

" You're hurting me." I manage to squeak. His hands were clamped tight around my shoulders. Realizing what he's doing, he lets go. I look at my arms. They were turning purple.

" I didn't, I didn't mean to do that. " He manages to finally say. I wince as I try to see how bad the bruise was. It hurt like crazy. While he was preoccupied thinking about god knows what. I grab my bag, and bolt. I don't stop until I reach my room. I knew that he could've caught me. But he didn't. Was he a bit shaken because of what he just did. I step inside the room. Where I was greeted by Liz, then started hearing Liz silentley shriek. Well, as silent as Liz happens to be. Then, she tried forced me to tell her every detail about Derek and ,y vision. I glance at her. Trying to figure out whether I could trust her or not. My instincts told me to trust her. So I told her. EVERYTHING...

 **OMG... I think that was the longest chapter I have evr written. Anyway, I just want to sya that I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think is going to happen next. Will Liz defend her new friend, or her old friend? Leaving you at a cliffhanger here. Wiat till you meet Rae. Uh-huh.. You're going to meet her soon. Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, Hello! So, nothing interesting to say other than: Here's chapter 7...**

Liz looked at me.

" He shouldn't have done that. I can't believe that he's that much of a jerk."

I look at her, happy that sh was on my side, after all she knew Derek longer.

" I just don't get how he knew that I have visions." I say

" Oh, that could be because of his powers. No one knows what his exact powers are, but he has heightened senses or something. He can hear better, see better, stuff like that." Liz says.

" Well that explains a lot."

I was a little sad, knowing that the guy who tries to save me in a vision, turns out to be a douche face. I can still prevent him from getting completely close to me, he can be my gym partner, and my gym partner only. Then, my vision strats to tunnel. _Oh no._ I start to think.

I look around me, I see Aunt Lauren in a hotel room, all by herself. Then I hear the door opening and then closing. Someone is coming in the room. I turn around, trying to see who came in. It was a strange guy. He had something on his face. He holds out a knife. AUnt Lauren was about to shriek, but her shriek is cut short. I look at her. There was the knife. In her stomach. The guy starts to talk: " You should've been able to save johnny. Since you weren't able to save him, no one is going to be able to save you." Aunt Lauren looks at him in guilt and grief and pain and confusion. Then she says something, and I was only able to make out the word -sorry-. She looked grief stricken, then her breath was cut short. A single tear drips down her face. My vision was about to tunnel again, meaning that I was getting sucked back into reality, but not without seeing the date on the newspaper and the time on her phone that is now on the floor. This is going to happen in 2 minutes.

I start panting. Liz looks at me with concern.

" What's wrong? Was that a vision? Jesus you scared that crap out of me, you looked like a corpse."

I nod, while she runs and grabs a water bottle from my desk, trying to help me drink water. I was on the floor, with a blanket around me. I probably fell. She was the one that wrapped the blanket around me. While I started to get my vision back to normal, I saw that there were four other girls around me. I recognized them all from my classes. There was Rae, Kathryn, Courtney, and Emily. we all sat together in science at this big table. SO we were friendly.

" I hope you don't mind that I brought them. I was scared and then I remembered your visions. Doesn't look like a fun power now does it?" Liz says. She then goes and tells the other girls about what happened, right after she asked me if I can tell them. They in turn promised not to tell anybody about what happened with Derek. Just then, we heard a knock, and I started to get up. I opened the door. It was Ms. Inger, the secretary, looking troubled.

"Chloe, we need you in the office. Something has happened. " she started to say.

I first was confused, then I remembered my vision. Aunt Lauren, she, she, she... I only nod and start to follow her, not without receiving worried glances from my new friends. As I start to sit in the chair from the head master's office, I get myself ready. Preparing myself for the news.

Mr. Lyle starts. " Chloe, I'm afraid I have grave news, from your father. It concerns someone in your family..."

 **How was that for a chapter? Awesome right? So what do you think is going to happen, is Chloe going to break down crying, will her new friends support her? What's gong to happen now? Mu-ha-ha-ha. Left you on a cliffhanger. Don't hate me though. ;)**

 **xox, Mermear**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hello, HELLO. I don't really have anything to say other than: I Hope you like this chapter. P.S I wrote it in Derek and Tori's point of view, while watching Chloe. It might not make sense but I promise if you read on it will.**

 _ **Derek Point of View**_

I look at her while she is running out of the hall. I don't want to scare her anymore than I already have. So, I let her go. I hope Simon doesn't find out, he'll be bothering me about it, never fully understanding my powers. I hurt pepole, even when I don't meant to. I though I was holding her, tugging on her arms so that she doesn't try to run. I didn't think that I would have hurt her like that. NEVER. Simon walks to me from the direction that Chloe ran away from me.

" What did you do? Chloe's upset. I saw her in a blur, I don't think she saw me though. I saw her, and there were bruises on her arm. " Simon starts. I keep quiet. Not really knowing how to tell him. then, I feel like something, like tentacles or someting like that, is in my brain.

" You hurt chloe, didn't you?" Simon realizes as his spell was weakening. He used a spell that I am VERY familiar with. I t gets in your head.

" Oh god, you had to ask her didn't you? You had to bother her. You had to figure 'your feeling' out didn't you?" He's talking about the school. I've been getting weird vibes from this place. As a reaction, I immediately distrusted everyone here other than my family. Tori, the witch, comes soon.

" Der-" Simon starts, but is soon quited with a raised hand from her.

" I heard everything that you guys were saying, come one, let's go to your room and figure out what's going on with the newbie." She says.

We started to walk, then I heard a zap and we were immediately in Simon and I's room.

" Gotta love those powers." Tori the witch starts to say. Well, she's like a sister to me, even though we aren't completely related. " Come on, we need to start that spell that Dad taught me.

Tori starts to chant something, I can't really figure it out. I tried at some point a few years ago, but it made no sense to me. So I gave up trying to figure out how witch and sorcerer powers are supposed to work. Soon enough, we see a small portal-like screen. It's not really a portal, it looks like one though.

 ** _Tori's point of view_**

The boy's always make problems. Its up to me to solve it all the time. I stay quiet this time though, this is serious.

We see Chloe brought into the office by the secretary. Uh-oh,i start to think. Chloe probably told on him. I was about to say something to my idiots of brothers. But, I shut up instantly. Mr. Lyle starts: " Chloe, I'm afraid I have grave new. Concerning someone in your family..." Then he stops talking as if waiting for a reaction from her. " I know this is going to seem very surprising, especially after your mother's death a year ago. It seems so soon, doesn't it. I heard you and your mother were close." He looks at Chloe, she just has a stone face on. As if nothing is happening, However, if you look really close, you could see the hurt in her eyes. There's something else too. But what? Guilt? Why would she feel guilty? " I don't think there should be any reason to sugar coat this for you. So, I'll come right out with it. Chloe, there has been a murder in your family. Your aunt has been stabbed multiple times and she is in the ICU. She has a couple hours. Your dad insisted that you stay at school. So, you could say your last words sometime later. Of course, you have been excused form all your classes." He glances at Chloe, now worried because of the no reaction. " When did she die?" she finally asks. " at 10 this morning. It's 10 P.M right now. " She must have looked surprised because it was clearly shown on her face. " Have you had a vision about this?" He asks, as realization dawned upon all of us. Derek and Simon included She simply nods. He then asks her what she saw. " I saw her murder. I saw the guy's face covered, I saw my aunt fall, I saw my mom die. I saw her body get carried away. Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if I should start getting used to it." she says. She's hurt. I start to think. She's hurt and scared and feeling horrible. " You can leave if you want, but -" he didn't get to finish. Chloe practically bolted out of that office. she ran straight to the bathroom. SHe was looking at her reflection and then, we saw her first tear drop. Then another, then another. " Nobody can know." she starts to tell her reflection. " I don't want anybody knowing and giving me pity. The last thing I need to see in someone is pity. Nobody should know. " She then strated crying, I can't do this, I start to think. This is too personal.

I break the spell. we shouldn't have seen that. We shouldn't have sen that.

" Idiots, make sure that you say nothing about this to anyone. She doesn't want anyone to know. So we're going to keep it that way. Do you hear me wolfie and twinkle toes? Not a word. We shouldn't have seen that."

Derek tries to say something. I don't listen. I say a spell, and soon find myself in my room alone. Breathing a sigh of relief, I hop in the shower, Chloe's raw emotions left a mark on me. However, no one needs to see the nice art of me, or else everyone is going to think that it's okay to bother me. I exhale loudly and let the cold water drip down my back.

 **Okay, that was REALLY long. However, I hope you all like it. So, review, favorite, blah, blah , blah, blah...**

 **xox, Mermear**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I hop you liked the last chapter. I am going to write in chloe's point of view. so, tell me if you want it in anybody else's point of view. Also, the new characters added around chapter 7, were my real friends. ALL new characters represent my friends. So, you kind of have a small snip of my life.**

 _ **Chloe's Point of View**_

I run to my room and start sobbing. Not looking anywhere else except for the bed. I was wrong, my vision showed me the past not the future. I couldn't have prevented it either way. Somehow, I feel as though I'm still guilty. If I had my vision earlier, if I looked closely at the time on the phone, if I could've done something.

 _Don't._ What? what was that voice.

 _It's me. Don't blame yourself, you don't deserve to do this to yourself._ The voice says. I listen even more closely. All of my concentration on the voice. It sounded familiar. Actually, it was more of a roar than a voice. Almost like a growl. I could recognize that anywhere. That voice was Derek's. I shake my head. There is no way that Derek found out about my Aunt. I shake my head. Giving everything in my mind a mental shove. The voice stopped talking. I must be going crazy. I look at the clock it's midnight and Liz was sleeping. I guess that the other girls went to their rooms. Probably tired of waiting. I garb my shoes and head out th door, out of the corridor, and to the outdoor track next to the gym. It's time for a midnight run.

The next morning, I already had my teeth brushed and my face washed. In the mirror, I practice smiling. Last year, when my mom died, I was sent to lots of therapists because I don't go to sleep, or I would sleep for only a few hours. At first, they thought I had insomnia. I let them say that for a while. I didn't want anyone knowing that I was playing a game of 'what if-' . Then, as the months past by, I started to sleep more. Now, I feel like I'm going to go through the same thing. Behind me, I hear Liz starting to wake up. Meaning I had to put on my happy face. I see her from th emirror.

" Mornin' " She says.

" Good morning." I say back. It was a saturday, and we had monday off this week. Meaning, I don't need to think up an excuse of not coming to class.

" Today's your first psychic coach day, or whatever. It should be fun. Derek can't hear your thoughts anymore. Or, he's not going to anymore."

I must've looked surprise because she quickly says that Derek can hear thoughts. I shrug, syaing that it makes esne. She just laughs. I would've laughed too, but I can't bring myself to.

" are you okay?" She asks.

" You know what this calls for? I'm bringing breakfast in this room. No need to eat in the cafeteria today.'' she says. I guess I can count on Liz to always trying to make me feel better. She soon nods, and starts to rush to the cafe.

Five minutes later, she's back with bagels and coffe and jam, and breakfast fit for a queen.

" I wasn't sure of what you would've liked, so I brought a little bit of everything." She says. " Dig in"

I just grab a blueberry and start nibbling at it. I then start to pile on food, so that it looks like I ate. Liz eyes me warily. I think she noticed, but she doesn't say anything about it. For that, I'm grateful.

After 'breakfast', I go for a jog outside. I put my headphones in and start to jog a far way. Not knowing exactly where I'm going. I just need to get far away from the I think that I've gone far enough, I pull out my phone. I try to call my pucks up after the second ring.

" Hey, kiddo. Did they tell you?"

I start to nod, but soon realize that it's a phone call, I think of saying something. " Yeah." _brilliant._

" Do you want to say goodbye?"

" Yeah, I don't think that she can hear me either way, but it would be nice to know that she could maybe hear me. DO you think that she'll see mom? " I say. I then bite my tongue. I wasn;t supposed to go that far. He sighs.

" I hope so kiddo, I really do. Here, the phone is on speaker, you can start talking."

" Okay." I then hear a series of footsteps, and then a door open then close.

" Okay, you can start talking."

I stay quiet for a little bit. Then, finally mustering up my courage, I start talking.

" Hey Auntie, It's Chloe. I don't know if you can hear me, but, I... I want you to know that I miss you... I wish that you were hear today, standing next to me. The view is amazing. I'm near a mountain or cliff, you know how I am with geography, always messing it up. I, uh, I want you to know that I, I love you. " I say. My dad tries to say something, but I shut my phone. Not wanting to hear what he was going to say. Sooner or later, he's just going to start drinking and try to find a solution to the problem. Hint, the problem is me.

I look at the ledge of the cliff. I start walking towards it. Then, I get myself ready to jump.

1, 2... 3...

 **Left you at a cliff hanger. Muhhahahaha. Don't hat em though. That'll leave you guessing. Have fun trying to sleep now. LOL ;)**

 **xox, Mermear**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello again. If you're reading this, then go to sleep. Let's just say all nighters are NOT fun. Especially, if you're studying :( So, anyway, here's chapter 10. Let's just say: Don't jump to conclusions and enjoy the surprises.**

I look again. And with a final breathe, bend my knees.

" Nooo," I hear someone say.

It's too late, I'm already almost off the cliff edge. I hear muttering before everything goes dark. Am i dead? I look around a little but all I see is ,all of a sudden I see a pretty glow. It try to walk towards it. Each step hurts. Then, emerging from the glow were two familiar shapes. Too familiar.

" Mom? Aunt Lauren?" I say out loud

" Hold on. It's not your time yet. We love you"They say.

Then, the glow and my mom&Aunt Lauren leave.

" Simon snap her out of it. Come on please. Chloe? Chloe? Wake up." I hear a voice, that I soon recognize as Liz's.

I jerk awake, followed by a reaction of sighs of relief. I see the friends I have made, and Simon. And Derek.

" What happened." I say after a few moments of awkward silence.

" Well, SImon and I went to find you for your physicic coaching. SImon's your coach. Then, while we're looking for you, Derek mentioned that he saw you go for a jog. Something about clearing your head or something... Whatever, so Simon, Derek, and I look for you. I see you inches away from a cliff, with your knees bet. I tried to run to you, but you jumped anyways. Derek tried running up. Simon said a spell and you were caught in something called a binding spell, whatever." She says.

" The important thing is that you're here." Simon says.

I shake my head. " What happened after the, uh, spell?"

" I used my powers to rush to you. You fell, but the binding spell saved you. Derek was looking for you at the school, in case you came back." She says.

" we didn't tell the nurses because you would've gotten in a hell of a trouble. " Simon says

I look around me. Think about what I saw when I hit my head. I shudder.

" Are you cold?" Liz asks. She might've seen my shudder.

i shake my head. " Can you all leave me alone. Please, I have.. I have a lot to think about." I say. Simon and Liz seem hurt by this, but I don't care. They don't know how hurt I am. I lost almost all my family, all I have left is an alcoholic dad who doesn't even call me.

" Are you sure?" Simon asks.

I nod. " I'm sure."

Then, they all file out of the room, Derek is the last one out. He gives me a quick glance.

" Don't do anything stupid." He says.

Before I even have a chance to reply, he closes the door. I lean back on my bed. I want to go to sleep. I look in the mirror. My hands are bandaged up, and I have a heavy-duty band aid on my head. My whole body throbs. There are dark circles under my eyes. I look like a ghost.

 _I meant it when I said it._ A familiar voice says in my head. Who?

 _Derek?_ I ask in my head.

 _Well, duh._ He says back.

 _How are you..?_

 _Believe me I don't know, and I don't care either way. So far, you're the only person that I can talk to like this. It's sad really, I'm stuck with you._

 _Go away._ I say back, I don't have to take his crap. Then, it feels like a connection in my head had gotten cut off. I shake my head, deciding to think about it later. I don't really feel like thinking about it right now.

I hear the door creek open a little. I pretend to take a quick glance around the room, mainly focusing on who's at the door. It's Simon. Not wanting to worry anyone anymore, I start to take a towel and head to the bathroom. Where I hear the door close. Sighing, I head in the shower. Letting the water start off super hot, then slowly turning freezing cold. Then, I head out, wear pajamas and a tank top. Then, I comb my strawberry blonde hair. After that, as if I'm a machine, I go to my bed, where before I drift off to a dreamless sleep, see Liz's outline in front of me.

 **OMG! SO sorry for making you guys wait, but honestly I have exams this coming week, and I've been studying for a while. I don't know how soon I will update next time, so keep your fingers crossed, and wish me luck. P.S, Baryah, _Surprised? I hope so. What do you think are the voices in Chloe's head. I bet you'll never guess why it's there!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! OMG, so sorry for making y'all wait. A lot of stuff has happened. First I finished my exams(I PASSED!), then someone extremely close to me passed and left me alone and I'm coping with that. As if that wasn't enough, mother nature decided to hit use with a 4 day snowstorm. But, I'm not going to complain. If you don't want to read this anymore, than I'm so sorry, but I understand. Barayah, I hope you'll continue to read this fanfic, and I'm mostly sorry to you. So guys, forgive me and without further ado: Here's the story.**

When I open my eyes, my head hurts. I look around and everything that's happened the day before hit me. I look at the clock and notice that it is seven at night. Have I really slept the full almost 24 hours? I shake my head, before I notice two sets of eyes staring back at me. I do a mental groan, it's Simon. However, my head cheers up a little when I see Liz.

"She's finally up, we don't need to call the ambulance." Simon attempts as a joke.

Liz smiles gratefully at him trying to lighten up the mood. She looks at me, and that's when I realize that there were tears in her eyes. Even though I only met Liz for a little, it's like I can't live without her.

"You better NEVER do that again." she says. She has a sever look on her face, then she replaces it with a smile and runs up to hug me. I'm not trying to get pity or anything, but that hug hurt more than the actual bruises.

" Listen, I told the headmaster that you weren't really feeling it today, he gave you the WHOLE week off." Liz says.

"Hey, Derek has the whole week off too. He's working on something in the lab, and the headmaster gave him special permission as long as he can keep up with his work. Anyways, I really should get to my room, you know the rules. No boys in the girls dorms and vice versa" He says,then he adds with a smirk,

"However, I got permission to see you tonight." He waggles his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes. " Whatever"

"Glad to see your personality's still in check" Liz says.

Simon than leaves, and it's just me and Liz.

" Well, I'm going to sleep. I'm guessing that you're not going to sleep in a while, so since I won't be any good company. You can go to the library."

So 1 clothes change and advice follow later, I'm in the library. I head straight to the computers, determined to figure out why Derek(at least I think it's Derek) can read my thoughts. And, what'd ya know, Derek's there too. Today must be my lucky day. Woo-Hoo. I rush to the other side, hoping he didn't see me. since it's my lucky day,

" Hey, Listen I need to talk,er, ask you some stuff. " Derek the douche-face says.

I turn around, regretting ever coming here in the first place.

 **So? Sorry it wasn't a lot, but I'm just starting to get back on track. The stuff that's happened to me really drove me off. I wasn't even planning on finishing this, but I said 'you know what, we are now the EYES family' As cheesy as that sounds. If you guys can come up with a better name, plz tell me in the review section.**

 **Adios Muchachos,**

 **XOX, Mermear**


	13. Chapter 12

**all right! hey guys, sooooo sorry i didn't update yesterday, but I had a BIG civics test to study for. You'd think that they would give us a break after exams, but nope. anyway, this chapter is more information, the next chapter will have to do a lot more with emotions. That was just a heads up. I have no idea how long this chapter will be, but without further ado:**

 **"** what Derek?" I sigh.

" You know you can at least pretend that you care" he sneers

"You could probably tell either way" I narrow my eyes, thinking back to how he(or whoever that was) could read my thoughts. Or maybe that's it. I'm going crazy.

"No you're not crazy" He sighs. "let me explain."

He starts to move towards the computers. After a few moments of hesitation, I follow him.

" See this," he points at the monitor, "that's a brief description of what my 'gift' is. See if you can figure it out. I begin reading:

 _This particular species can morph into a creature that has never been seen before, or seen by very few people. This very creature can sniff out the smell of any living/nonliving thing in existence. He/she has heightened sense and is strong and athletic. If seen with this man-wolf thing, run as fast as you can. They are extremely dangerous-_

I stop reading, if it has to do with danger or fairy tales then it has to be fake. I check the URL. It's from a native american book. What is this

twilight? So supposedly Derek is a werewolf(at least that's what I think he is) and what? Am I going to run into any vampire?

At this Derek laughs, "Nope just werewolves." he says.

" Why do you hear everything I'm thinking? No offense, but you're freaking me out."

" I looked it up, I've never been able to hear someone's thoughts before. So I tried it on you, because you were a completely brand new

student. Everyone else's parents knew each other one way or another; but you? You're completely oblivious." He says.

" So what, you can hear my thoughts whenever you want to. And only because you feel like it. Come again, why are you so interested in me?" I find myself saying.

He;s hiding something, but decide not to push him. He doesn't seem the type to want to argue with.

" So far, you're the only person that I can talk to, I'm only able to hear your thoughts when you secure them. There are some people in this

school whose 'gift' is mind reading. ME? I'm not supposed to be able to mind read. I'm just a werewolf, that's not something we do."

I take one good look at him, and ask him in my head:

 _you still didn;t answer my question, why were you trying to read my mind in the first place?_

 _Because I was intrigued_

 _How so?_

 _Look I don't want to lie to you-_

 _then tell me the truth._

 _Fine, I tried to read your mind because I like you._

I take a deep breath, and secure my thoughts. He must know what I'm doing because he chuckles softly. Then he looks at me. He inches closer. I do too. My head is pounding and I don't know what I'm doing.

" Hey guys do you-"

It's Simon. He sees us 2 centimeters apart and looks at both of us.

"boy, that gym classes really helped you two bond, huh?" He grins. Then decides against it and turns a faint red. You can't even tell that he turned red, unless you were paying complete attention.

I made a new judgment that day: SIMON HAS THE WORST TIMINGS IN HISTORY

 **So? did you enjoy it? I'm trying to make it longer each day, I have no idea how far I'll get everyday. Anyway Barayah, I need some advise. I want to take my mom to the movies and I want her to actually have a good time. We'll go tho the mall first, then we're going to catch a movie. What do you think I should do to make sure that she has a fun night? Thanks,**

 **XOX, Mermear**


	14. Chapter 13

**YOOO! I am writing chapter 13 now because I'm leaving with my mom soon, and yesterday I cleaned the whole house. So, this is what I'm going to do (Barayah I'm following your advice:) I'm going to take her out to the mall, we're going to shop till we drop (with a dunkin donuts break in between). Then, I'm going to take her out to see a horror movie, since we both love scary movies. then, we'll probably buy smoothies. We're going to go from 5 to like 11 at night. So, yeah. It's a fun day today. Thanx for the suggestions Barayah, I'm keeping all of your tips in mind. So, withou further ado (I say this a lot) , Here's the chapter.**

After that embarrassing moment, I go to my dorm and sit on my desk. I think back to what Derek was telling me, what was he hiding? I think about asking him, but decide against it. I make a 'great wall of China' around my thoughts, and I swear it's like I'm hearing Derek chuckle. Then again, he probably is. I think about talking to him. Before slapping any sense back into my mind I start talking.

 _why can you hear only my thoughts?_

 _I don't know._

Even his voice sounds like he's hiding something.

 _There has to be a reason._

 _Look Chloe, Liz and Kathryn are worried about you. You should go and eat something._

As if on cue, my stimach starts growling. Thankfully he's in his dorms and can't hear me.

 _Hey Chloe?_

 _Yeah?_

 _What day of the week were you born?_

 _I'm pretty sure it was a Friday. Why are you asking me?_

 _I'm just wondering. They say people born on Fridays are lucky._

 _I'm not so sure about that._

 _Yeah me either._

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

 _Chloe Saunders just doesn't have the best luck in the world. I should know. Because I was born on a Friday too._

 _I'm going to shrug, just pretend that you can see it_

 _Yeah whatever._

He's hesitating. I know it.

 _Listen Chloe, with all the crazy going on in your life I think yiu might like a night out._

 _Like off school grounds?_

 _Yeah._

 _We can do that?_

 _Only if you're extremely lucky. So, I should ask the headmaster, not you._

 _Oh haha._

 _Yeah so what do you say, wanna go out._

 _Derek Souza are you asking me out on a date._

 _No way. If you're still thinking about what happened at the library, that was a mistake that should've never happened._

I stay quiet.

 _Derek, I don't think I want to go. I think I want to go to sleep and relax._

 _But-_

I don't let him finish, instead I shut off our communication. Who knew that a guy so stubborn can hurt me so much. I shake off the feeling and think about what he's hiding. Whatever it is, it can't be keeps hesitating whenever I ask him why he can read my mind. SO, before I can go into a dreamless sleep at 6 in the morning, I make up my mind to figure it out and go to the library on my own.

When I wake up, the events of last night make me frustrated. Needing a distraction,I look at the clock, It's 7 and Liz is already up and probably getting breakfast. That would explain her empty unmade bed. She usually cleans up her side when we come back from school. However, considering that I get a week vacation, I decide to make her bed neat and tidy. As well as the rest of the room. By the time I'm done, It's 9. It's December and the real school vacation is next week, meaning I get 3 weeks of vacation while everyone else get only 2. I decide to go the headmaster's and ask if I can go off of campus grounds. After about a half an hour discussion of whether or not it's healthy for me to go, he finally relents and lets me go out by myself. Even though I'm a freshman, I'm sixteen years old, and I got my license a few months ago in the summer. My car is parked right outside of school, and I decide to drive around town.

While I'm driving I think back to the way Derek and I were centimeters away. He was so nice. What changed in less than a few hours? I don't know. I shake my head, and decide not to let my driving become a danger to anyone. Because I was supposedly 'schizophrenic' the school held me back a year, and let me go to school a year later. As I try to forget about the events of school that led to my mom's death, I run into a library. I shrug and say why not. IO head into the library, say hi to the librarian, and head straight to the computers. Trying to remember the URL, I type in the name of the book that Derek showed me last night. LAst night. I shudder as I think about it. I then come to a conclusion that I should avoid Derek.

 _Chloe? CHLOE? Where are you?_

It's Derek.

I decide to ignore him and ignore him. Why does he care all of a sudden? I make the great wall of China, and continue searching for the print book. I hold my breath. I found it. I ask the librarian for it and she gives me a weird look.

"It's for a school project" I quickly try to say.

She just nods and shows me the book. After making myself a library card, I leave the small library and start heading out. I drive to Dunkin, buy myself a coffee and start reading the large book. I look through the table of contents, before stopping myself at one chapter:

 _"The ultimate werewolf's doom"_

 **So? how was that? tell me in the review comments below and I'll try to make the next chapter better. So sorry for the misspellings, but I am typing super fast. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, an I'm off to do my chores.**

 **XOX, Mermear**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I'm writing this late, but I had some stuff to do. Anyways, we saw a movie called 'the boy' and to sum it up: (SPoiler Alert) A 28 year old guy is living in an attic to cover up his murder; he will kill you if you don't take care of the doll. So yeah, that';s pretty much it, I'm going to watch a bunch of cartoons so that I don't get scared, but whatever. Enough of my babbling, here's chapter 14.**

I freeze. Could this be why Derek is always hesitating when I ask him questions? I continue, determined to figure out the chapter by now. SO I start.

 _A werewolf's ultimate doom can be exhibited many ways. In the early 18th century, methods from the Salem Witch Trial were used. However, that is only one method. Other techniques include a pack's decision to kill the wolf-_

I stop reading. I just am starting to realize that I know nothing about the pack. So, I flip to the part that talks about the pack.

 _The pack can be both the wolf's best friend or worst enemy. The alpha is the head and makes its way to the top by either skill, knowledge, athletic, etc. It's all about who can get to the top. Now the pack makes all the decisions concerning its 'pack.' this includes who lives and who dies. Since an average werewolf can heal 5 times faster than a human, the punishments are extremely severe if any werewolf decides to break a rule. One thing to remember about werewolves is that they are immortal._

That's enough of reading in a coffee shop. The rest will have to wait till I go back to dorms. Checking the time, I see that it is 8 and I'm allowed to stay till midnight. So, I decide to drive around for the time being. By the time I get back to school grounds, it's 11:30. As I walk into the front doors, lo and behold that none other than Tori right in front of me. I do a mental check, reminding myself that I kept my book in my backpack that is on my shoulder now. I breathe a quiet sigh of relief.

"Where have you been." Tori, who I now know is a witch, says.

"Vacation." I say, trying to keep it short so that I can run to my room. I hear her snort as I push the double doors that lead upstairs.

By the time I get in my room and take a shower, it's midnight and I see Liz asleep. That's good, that means that I can read the book with some peace and quiet. That's when my vision begins to tunnel. Oh no.

 _"Derek I have to let go. Please, you're making this hard."_ _"Chloe, I won't let you leave me, not now, not ever." I take a good look at him. He's sad and tears are about to come out._ _"Don't be stupid and hang on." He says. He doesn't realize how much it hurts. I NEED to let go._ _"Goodbye Derek." I say before I come crashing down._

The vision begins to warp me out of it. I wake up and find myself hyperventilating, on the ground. Liz, the extremely heavy sleeper, is obviously still asleep. That's good. That mean that no one can question me.

"Chloe what happened. Are you okay, did someone hurt you?" Derek the idiot barges in through my door.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm not dead. I htink that's good."

"I heard you yelling out my name in your head."

" I did?"

"Yeah,"

I take a better look at him. He;s not like in the vision where he was scared, he is just down right worried.

 _I'll go bring you a towel, you're eyes are tearing up blood. Is that normal?_

 _Sadly, yes._

After talking with me in my head, Derek runs to get me a wet towel. When he comes back, before I even have time to put it on my eyes.

I'm alone in a field, it's spring. Derek's blood is all around me. I look down, and I have Derek's head cradled in my hands. "DO IT" An unknown voice says. "No!'' I yell out. "Do it or I'll kill both of you. "No, please no." I say. I don't want us to get hurt. No. that's never going to happen. Derek is not going to get hurt by me.

"Chloe!" the real Derek says. "Was that another vision?"

I nod my head up and down, too tired to speak.

 _I won't let anything happen to you Chloe, I promise._

 _Don;t make promises you can't keep._

Since when did he care?

 _Listen Chloe, I'm not going to argue with you. I know about the book, and I think that it;s time that you get anwers._

I hesitate at first, then eventually agree. I take out the book from my backpack while he tries to get me water. I keep shifting the towel from one eye to the other, trying to get rid of the hideous scene.

 _Wanna talk about the visions?_

 _Not really. No._

He sighs out loud.

 **All right guys. I swear I mad a whole list of what Iw ant to put in the next couple chapters. It's just that I'm exhausted. Anyways Barayah, thanx again for all those tips. My mom had a fun time scaring me. So, excuse the spelling errors, and good night.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. I hope you all slept well after that cliffhanger yesterday night. hope you guys know that the GRAMMYs are on today, and I hope Selena Gomez wins something. Anyways, tell me who you want to win in the review section below, and mention which song. So enough of my babbling, and let's get on with the story.**

While I was flipping through the pages, his hand lay on mine. His emerald green eyes looked at me. The same ones that I used to try to figure out back home, where my visions of him and I would leave me petrified.

 _Chloe, I've been putting something off from you. I can only tell you what the thing is if you tell me about your vision. Trust me, I want to tell you, but I don't want to. You had two visions, and from the screaming in your head, I bet they were both about me, since you were yelling my name._

 _I don't want to tell you, Derek. I'm afraid that it will really happen._

 _It'll happen either way, won't it?_

 _...Fine, I guess you're right. I still don't want to tell you though._

 _That's fine, I don't want to tell you this either._

 _okay, my first vision started to occur before I came to this school. I envisioned us at a cliff. I was falling and you were hanging on. I, I had to let go of your hand and I fell off._

I wait before continuing. Should I really be telling him this. His eyes look determined though.

 _The second vision had to do with mostly you. Your blood was everywhere, Derek. 's during the spring, because flowers were around me. Someone was trying to make me kill you. I- I couldn't._

I wait for a reaction from him. Anything. I just foresaw his death. He looks at me and whispers:

"That explains everything, except for this one thing. Listen I can tell you anything now, right? ANd you won't tell anyone?"

I nod my head.

"I've had this weird feeling ever since I came to this school. I don't know how to explain it. Simon and Tori think I'm being 'difficult'. I just have this weird vibe from some teachers in this chool. I can't pinpoint who exactly, just some teachers. Anyway, I have some leadsand I want to know if you want to help me?" he asks.

I think about it for a second

"Okay, what are friends for?" I say.

He smiles. He actually smiles.

" Listen, I have more to tell you. Kinda like my life story, as cheesy as that sounds. I may look like a soon to be seventeen year old, but I am actually a hundred years old. Werewolves live forever. Well, kinda. There are some...complications, that can kill a werewolf. Before I get into any science, I'll tell you that in order to become a werewolf you must either be bitten, or have it in your bloodline. I was bitten. Kit, who's Simon and Tori's dad, found me and tried to protect me. Wizards can live for a long time without aging fast, but they die eventually. Anyways, for the past 30 years, I've been working on a cure with some of the teachers in the school who support my work. Some of the pack members want to use the antidote, that will cure the werewolf venom, to give as punishment to other people. Are you getting this Chloe?"

"Yeah, just finish."

" Anyways, I am basically trapped in a seventeen year old body and mind and I can't seem to mature either way. I am actually pretty close to finding the cure. The cure will hopefully return me to my original state of mind, and I can either die or live till my death day. Ether way I'll be free from this curse. When you arrived at this school, I immediately distrusted you, I don't know why though. I was starting to hear these voices in my head, and they turned out to be yours. All of your guilt and sorrow, I felt it, but I couldn't say anything because I didn't want to freak you out. So, I looked it up.."

We both take a deep breath,

"Chloe, you are supposed to be a Mardestine, the wolf's naturally born killer. You were born on a Friday, I have mixed feelings about you, You have mixed feelings about me, you feel defensive whenever I come around (like I am a threat). I think that's the reason for why I can read your mind and we can talk in each other's heads."

"But Liz said that you can read everyone's minds."

"Chloe, she was being metaphoric, it's like reading a facial expression. I can't really understand what's going on in their heads. I only know that someone looks sad, or happy, or anything in between. With you? I know exactly what you're thinking, unless your Great Wall of China protects your thoughts. " He smirks.

" all right, I'm starting to understand this." I say

" Well try to keep understanding, because it gets even more confusing form there. Remember when I told you some complications can kill a werewolf. Well,I don't know how to break it to you Chloe, but you are one of the three Mardestine. There are always 3, born randomly. They're kinda like your sisters. Your. 'life goal' is to destroy werewolves that post a threat to mankind. "

"Okay, to sum it up I can kill you even though you are like 10 times bigger than me."

"Yep, pretty much." He sighs, "Look chloe, I understand if you don't want to help me anymore-"

"No, I'll help you, and I'll support you in finding that damn cure of yours. " I find myself saying.

He smirks at me. He inches closer, more confident thatn he was last time.

"LAst time I made a mistake by not doing it because I was afraid of hurting you."

"Shut up and kiss me."

And he did. Right then and there at 4 in the morning. He makes me feel like everything. Why? I don't know.

 _Chloe, I love you. Even if I on;y have talked to you for like 4 months._

 _I love you too, fur and all._

At that, he chuckles and steals me in for another kiss.

This moment is nice, even if I'm destined to kill him. He'll find that cure, and he'l find it by my seventeenth birthday, hopefully.

 **All right all you Chlerek fans! Happy now? I hope so, I also hope that I'm not moving too fast. I trust that you guys'll tell me if I do. All right then, peace out girl scouts.(any guy scouts out there too!)**

 **XOX, Mermear**


	17. Chapter 16

**HEy everyone! My list of ideas is starting to get short, and I have to start filling it up again. But listen, I need all of your advice on something. Should I combine some of my previous chapters, and make them all one big chapter? So if I wrote 16 short chapters, do you want me to combine it and make it 8 long chapters. That way, the mini book might get longer. All right, so that was an idea, tell me what you guys think in the review section, and enjoy chapter 16:**

He was about to close the door, since it is almost time for everyone to get up, but something stopped him. That's when it hit me, my eyes are still bleeding and I feel zoned out. Here we go again, I say before I hit the ground.

 _"Stop, Please. Stop" It's Derek. He's in this dungeon thing and he's hurt. I look around, then immediately regret the decision. There's a guy who is whipping Derek with a spike leash. Derek's body is covered in marks, full of them. I look around in horror. I'm about to go and rescue him, when I realize something, I can't. I can only see the vision, not step into it and take charge. At least it hasn't happened yet. "You should've thought about that before you broke the ultimate rule." The strange man says._

Then, just like that, I start to resurface. I immediately get on my feet, ready to attack someone, when I realize that it's over. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Another vision?" He asks.

"Uh-huh." I say

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not this one."

 _Are you sure?_

 _Positive._

He sighs out loud," I just don't know what to do with you."

Then, all of a sudden he smacks his head with his palm.

" I forgot, I have one more important thing to tell you, the reason why I can get a 'vacation' whenever I ask." He says, " The headmaster, , is a half breed of a werewolf. Half telekinetic and half werewolf. He has mostly the telekinetic genes, but he also has some of the werewolf, like advanced hearing."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Yeah well, I have to go see the, um, the pack. I'll be back in a week top. Give me your phone."

I do.

"What arr you doing?" I find myself asking.

"So that you can call me."

He hands me back the phone.

"Wait, Let me put up a picture." I say.

And for the next half hour, we are taking random selfies. About 20 minutes before Liz gets up, he leaves and I find myself lost in a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up, I find a note on my lamp.

 _Left to see the Pack at like 9, see you in a week._

I find myself mildly disappointed and go back to sleep for another hour. When I wake up, I decide to let my friends know that I'm not dead by walking in to the cafeteria for lunch. The second I walk in:

"Dang girl, I thought you were dead." That's Katherine.

"I told you she wasn't" And Liz.

"Well she could've at least checked up on us."that's Emily.

Rae nods her approval ate Emily's words. For a moment, I find myself contemplating whether or not I could tell them, but I remember Derek's words. _Don't tell your friends._ So I let them baby me for a day while they talk about the dance that's in a week. The day after Derek comes back. When they go back to their class, I head back to the dorms and try to call Derek.

"Missed me already?' Derek says.

"Hardly." I joke.

"why Miss Saunders has really upset my feelings." He trys to say back in his best Romanian accent.

"Shut up furball."I say.

"Now that's going too far." He pretends to make a pouting sound.

"I'm sorry Duke of all things hairy."

"I mean it Chloe, sticks and stones may break my bones, but words leave psychological wounds that never heal"

I just laugh.

"Hey Chlo?''

"Yes Duke?"

"When I come back, there's a dance. So, even though I should be telling you this face to face, I kinda can't. So Wanna go to the winter ball with me?"

"No sh*t Sherlock." I say, trying to make him laugh. It worked.

"All right, don't have too much fun without me."

"See you Souza,"

"Bye Love." Derek answers back. I then shut off the phone. A few seconds later, he sends me a picture of last night, of him kissing my cheek while I made a silly face. I smile while I look at the picture, and wonder since when did I like Derek-Freakin-Souza?

 **All right! That's all for today. Don't forget to tell me what you think about these 16 chapters turning into 8, and tell me what you think about this chapter and what's going to happen next. Thanx for all the support.(Especially you Barayah :)**

 **XOX, Mermear**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So sorry for not posting yesterday, and for posting late today. I was preoccupied with some family stuff. So, Barayah, I'll listen to you(and a few close friends) and leave it as 16 chapters. Thanx for your input! I'm going to try to type as fast as I can so that you guys can get this chapter faster, while listening to Bruno Mars. Enjoy!**

A week went by quickly, thankfully without any more visions. I was thinking about the dance, and found out that part of it was karaoke. The strangest thing happened too. Tori is actually starting to talk to me. Not like my friends, but like a kinda-bratty older sister, which is better than making me feel like a loser. I have to start school after this weekend. It's friday, and the dance is tomorrow. How many times am I goign to mention that, I don't know. I'm just so happy that I'm going with a guy that can make me feel great. But, something feels like it's missing. He feels like a brother, not a 'lover'. It's not what I feel that's making me have these assumptions, but it's the way he talks to me sometimes, like I need protection from the world. It must be the side-effects of a werewolf.

As I lay on my bed, on my 'vacation', I hear a voice in my head.

 _I'm back love._

It's Derek. My voice caught in my throat as I hear how tired he seems.

 _Don't look for me, because I'm right behind you._

I turn around. That's when I see him. I rush up to him, and wrap him in a hug, though it probably looks stupid because he's like 2 times my size. He flinches a little bit, and I step back a little bit. What made him flinch.? I hold his hand and he smiles at me. I see that he has tattoos on his back.

 _Can I see your tattoos?_

 _Are you asking to see me half naked?_

 _Yeah I guess._

He grins sheepishly, and starts to yank off hi shirt. He has a tattoo of a wolf, with a quote: NEVER GIVE UP. I was about to walk away when I sleppied. Derek catches me, and I let out a sigh of relief. HE lets me back up, and I'm about to yank my shirt down because it went up while he caught me. HE stops me.

"Chloe, what's this?" He says.

"What?"

"This big bandage on your back."

"Oh, I'm supposed to take it off. "

"I'll do it for you."

He gently peels off the bandage. Then, he gasps.

"Chloe, why are these stitches on your back."

I bite the inside of my cheek.

"It's nothing " I say.

He growls," Don't tell me it's nothing. You're hesitating. Biting your cheek is your tell. You do it when you don't want to talk about a vision. This is different Chloe. Tell me."

"If I tell you, you won't hate me?" I say, if he knew the truth, what would he think?

"I will never stop loving you."

"I'll hold you to that furball. Anyways, um, I got this when my dad got drunk one night. It was like a week ago, when the headmaster told him to see me. He would never come to see me, but they were worried about my mental health after my aunt, well, you know."

I take a deep breath.

"I went to his hotel, and he wen off. He came back late at night, drunk. I try to help him, but he has a beer bottle in his hand. He starts saying stuff like freak, or whatever, and he smashed the ottle. HE smashed it at - at my back."

We sit in silence, then in a soothing voice he says,

"What about your mom?"

"she died in a car crash. Her death is my fault."

"How was it your fault?"

"I asked her to get me something at school, she went and she got into an accident by a drunk driver. Obviously the driver lives and she had to leave."

"I don't see why it's you fault."

"If I didn't make her go to my school, she would've lived."

We sit in another comfortable silence.

"SO taht's what it was." he says.

"What's what?" I ask.

"Look Chloe, I want to say I'm sorry about your mom, but you're probably tired of hearing that. What I was trying to say was that I always got this vibe from you. Like this weird feeling. I guess I know now what it was. " He finishes.

He's hiding something, but I don't tell him about it.

"Come on Miss Saunders, you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow."

"Can you stop talking so formally?" I mock-whine.

"Why no my duchess, that is certainly too polite." He says back.

I go lay down on my bed, while Derek tucks me in. Before he leaves, I manage to say

"Good night Duke"

He shakes his head and says back: 'Night duchess.

 **Tell me what you think in the review section below. Barayah, tell me if you found your Derek yet, and list a name of actors/actresses that you think are great for the characters in the DP series. Thanx for all of you guys's reviews, and good night.**

 **XOX, Mermear**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I decided to write this chapter from Derek's point of view, so that you'll know what was going through Derek's head during Chloe's confession. Enjoy!**

 **Derek POV**

As I start to enter the doors leading up the stairs, I let my mind think about Chloe. Even though this may seem cheesy, I feel like I love her. I don't know why, but she caught my attention the minute I saw her. When I went to the pack, I found out why. Chloe is Mardestine for sure, she was always meant to attract a werewolf. Her 'gift' was beauty. There are 3 others like her. One of them is strength, the other one intelligence, Chloe has beauty. She's actually supposed to be the most influencing person. The pack did weird things to me after I revealed another were's existence behind his back. I told Chloe about the headmaster being a werewolf. The pack didn't take it well, considereing I broke one of the top rules. I won't tell Chloe this, but I saw her vision. She let her ;great wall of china' disinigrate for a minute, and I used it to figure out her vision. Her vision was of the pack torturing me, though she doesn't know why. To her luck, she mught believe it. The pain made me feel like I should die.

I start walking up the stairs, and finally reach the door of Chloe's dorms. The headmaster doesn't care that I've been getting in a nd out of her room.

 _I'm back love._

Chloe runs to get something, but I break off her rush.

 _Don't look for me, because I'm right behind you._

She turns around. That's when she really sees me, and I want to know how I survived without seeing her face for a week. She rushes up to me, and wraps her arms around me in a hug. she is quite the hugger, I flinch a little bit. She hit a numb spot from the torture of the pack. I kinda deserve it, She steps back a little bit, and I give her a reassuring smile. She hold my hand, and squints her eyes. She's staring at something. I look at the direction of her eyes and see that she's looking at my back. She probably sees the smallest bit of a tattoo I got years ago.

 _Can I see your tattoos?_ she asks

 _Are you asking to see me half naked?_ I tease, though I am nervous.

 _Yeah I guess._

I grin a little sheepishly, and starts to yank off my shirt. I have a tattoo of a wolf, with a quote: NEVER GIVE UP. Chloe's finger trace the lines up and down and she takes a deep breathe. She's about to walk a way a little, but she slips. I have my arms around her in an instant. She lets out a sigh of relief and I do too. I let her back up, and she starts to yank her shirt down, as it fell up a little bit when she slipped. That's when I see it. I grab her hand and stop her.

"Chloe, what's this?"I ask.

"What?"

"This big bandage on your back."

"Oh, I'm supposed to take it off. "

"I'll do it for you."

I'm not reall surprised. I think back to when her dad came to visit because the headmaster made him. Her dad had to check up on her because she looked a little depressed. She came back with her back hurting and a note for the gym teacher. I guess this had to do from then. She seems hesitant, so I odn't question her about it.

I gently peel off the bandage. Trying not to hurt her. What I see makes me gasp. All across her back are a bunch of stitches. The wound was extremely deep, so a more effective type of stitches were used.

"Chloe, why are these stitches on your back?" I question, scared for her well being.

she bites the inside of her cheek.

"It's nothing " she say.

I growl," Don't tell me it's nothing. You're hesitating. Biting your cheek is your tell. You do it when you don't want to talk about a vision. This is different Chloe. Tell me."

"If I tell you, you won't hate me?" She asks.

What does she think I'm going to do when I find out the truth. Though her response is starting to scare me.

"I will never stop loving you." I say confidently. though I'm not sure how she's supposed to be my mortal enemy.

"I'll hold you to that furball. Anyways, um, I got this when my dad got drunk one night. It was like a week ago, when the headmaster told him to see me. He would never come to see me, but they were worried about my mental health after my aunt, well, you know."

She take a deep breath.

"I went to his hotel, and he wen off. He came back late at night, drunk. I try to help him, but he has a beer bottle in his hand. He starts saying stuff like freak, or whatever, and he smashed the ottle. HE smashed it at - at my back."

She looks like she doesn't want to talk about it. We sit in silence, that's when I realize that she has never brought up her , in a soothing voice I ask:

"What about your mom?"

"she died in a car crash. Her death is my fault."

"How was it your fault?"

"I asked her to get me something at school, she went and she got into an accident by a drunk driver. Obviously the driver lives and she had to leave."

"I don't see why it's you fault."

"If I didn't make her go to my school, she would've lived."

I don't want Chloe to blame herself, I don;t want the guilt to trap her. She doesn't seem like she wants to talk about it. I can see that her mom's death is still an open wound for her. I try not to push it.

We sit in another comfortable silence.

"SO that's what it was." I say. Finally realizing something.

"What's what?" I ask.

"Look Chloe, I want to say I'm sorry about your mom, but you're probably tired of hearing that. What I was trying to say was that I always got this vibe from you. Like this weird feeling. I guess I know now what it was. " I finish And it;s true. Sometimes I can feel what she;s feeling, only if the emotion is strong enough. But I don't want to freak her out so I don;t say anything. She looks suspicious, but thankfully she decides not to push it.

"Come on Miss Saunders, you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow." The dance seems so silly now, but she deserves every little bit of happiness she can get.

"Can you stop talking so formally?" she mock-whines. Glad to see her personality's still in check.

"Why no my duchess, that is certainly too polite." I say back.

She goes to lay down on her bed, and I quickly come after her, tucking her in. go lay down on my bed, while Derek tucks me in. I decide to leave, because she looks so exhausted that she might as well just sleep right now. She's a lot skinnier. It's probably because she hasn't been eating. I'll talk to her baout it tomorrow.

"Good night Duke" She says, all dremaily

I shake my head, she's supposed to be sleeping, not coming up with more comebacks.

" 'Night duchess." I say.

I'm not sure she heard me though, because one minute later, she's sleeping. That girl will never change, and I love her for it. I hope that she'll always be mine. I head to the lab to work on the cure for a little bit with new confidence. Before Chloe, I didn't feel like the cure was completely important, it could wait. Now that Chloe's here, I am finding myself working on it more than usual. That's when I realize something, This is all for Chloe, without her my life is dull. I love her.

 **So, how was that? Hopefully not too cheesy, I'm never completely sure. Excuse any spelling errors, and I'm off to work on my Biology essay. Let's hope I can finish it. A big thanks to everyone for all of their support. (You know I mean especially you, right Barayah?) LOL.**

 **XOX, Mermear**


	20. Chapter 19

**hello everyone! I want to tell you guys first and foremost how happy you guys are making me! I love waking up everyday in the morning and checking my traffic stats, and my infamous reviewer Barayah. I hope you guys know that sometimes, I can be having the worst day ever because of either personal issues or school issues, and seeing that people are actually enjoying something that I made makes my day. I'm thinking about writing a quick story into my personal life after chapter 20, if you guys are interested. SO, if you are please let me know, as I don't want to bore you. Thank you all, and here's the chapter!**

I wake up by an annoying buzzing sound form my alarm clock. I'm so not in the mood for today. I'm going to have to sit still in a salon with Liz and Kathryn, and wait for ourselves to become pretty. Apparently, our salon includes Rae's bedroom, because she is amazing with this kind of stuff. Her mom is a famous movie star, Jacinda Rogers. I think to how Liz reacted a few nights ago when I told her about Derek and I. At first she was happy, then she broke into full out over protective mode. She told Kathryn and Kathryn started squealing form delight, anyways, news travels fast in this small-ish school and now Derek and I are the talk. Derek is a star sports player around here, and apparently all the girls like him. Yep, I am one lucky girl.

Liz is already up and ready to drag me out of the room. She forces me to hurry up in the bathroom so that we can go to Rae's room. While I am brushing my teeth, I think about how I'm supposed to help Derek with his cure. Apparently, these whiz kids, who are also on Derek's team, are helping him out. Peter and Jake. The guys that I sit right next to in biology. They're nice enough, especially now that they know that Derek and I are official. It's like bro time with his friends. My favorite thing about them is that they treat me like I'm one of the guys, and not as a girly-girl. Sometimes, because of my size, people assume that I'm not strong enough. They're wrong. Though I do have this condition that makes my hands turn red and itchy when I push myself too hard, I'm surprisingly athletic.

Liz and I manage to leave the room, after quickly cleaning it up, and get to the cafeteria, where Derek is waiting for me. He saved a table for me and my friends, which I think is completely sweet. While my friends are getting something in the line, I sit across from Derek.

"Morning Sunshine." He grunts.

"Morning Love." I say back.

"Listen Chloe, I want to tell you something. I've noticed that you haven't been eating a lot. You're getting a little weaker. Just, just promise me that you'll take care of your health." He says.

I didn't think he cared that much, and manage a nod. My friends are just sitting down. Derek passes his tray to me, and I notice how big the pile of food is.

 _I bought it for both of us._

 _Thanks duke of a ll things furry._

 _Hey! remember one thing Saunders, you agreed to become the duchess of said things hairy._

I giggle a little bit, and my friends look at me like I've lost it. I just shake my head and they shrugged, completely engrossed in their meal. Peter and JAke walk in, and strut over to us. They do this weird handshake thing that guys always do, and tell myself one thing: I will never understand the way boys work. I do understand one thing though, it's all about the pressure in the palms. I figured out that much, nothing much else though.

" So, uh, Liz, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Jake asks.

I remember that Kathryn has a BIG crush on Peter, and that Liz has an even BIGGER crush on Jake.

" Yeah, obviously" She says.

He smiles and they hold hands under the table. It's obvious that they both like each other. Peter excuses himself and asks Kathryn to come with him, and Kathryn agrees. They go outside, and it's up to me to guess what they're doing.

 _I'm pretty sure he's going to ask her out._ Derek says.

 _Well, duh. They like each other a lot._ I say.

 _And I love you._ He says back.

"Ummm, Chloe did you just zone out or something? Did you hear a word of what I just said? " Liz says.

"Oh, oops sorry Liz. "

"Well, before you were making goo-goo eyes at macho here-" At this Derek chokes a little on his water. Liz continues anyways.

"I was trying tot ell you that we should go to Rae's and find Kathryn so that we can get ready together. You know manipedis, dress choosing, lunch, then dresses, makeup, and hair. "

"All in Rae's room?" I ask.

"Yep, she has a bigger room, and she;s in a single room. She doesn't have to share with anyone because to her luck, no one was placed as her roommate."

"She doesn't have to share a bathroom.' I say.

" Yeah, she is one lucky girl, her room is like 3 times as big as ours because she wanted a bigger room. Remember, her mom is like a billionaire." She says.

I glance at Derek, who looks amused at this girl talk; like he's never heard it before.

"All right, let's go." I say.

I glance at Derek who nods his head.

"Look nice for tonight babe, even though you always look nice." He says.

"You better believe it. " I say.

HE then comes and gives me a quick kiss. After that Liz practically drags me out of the room, in her overprotective friend mode style. I chuckle to myself.

 **All righty, even though this chapter was a little on the shorter side, I paln on making the next chapter much longer. Tell me what you think about the personal story, and review for this chapter. Also, tell me if you want the next chapter, the dance, in a specific point of view. I might change it. Tell me what kind of friend you are. I'm like Liz, the overprotective one that's always trying to lighten the mood and make more friends. My friends think that it's silly, but whatever.**

 **XOX, Mermear.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello, and hello again. SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been able to update, but I have been busy with a lot of stuff lately; I know that's a lame excuse, but keep in mind I have a lot of extra-curricular activities I signed up for, including junior coaching basketball and soccer to 9-12 year olds. So pleases keep that in mind and be patient :) So sorry if I let anyone down, and it would be great to know if you Barayah will keep reading. P.S towishuponastar, at some point, I mentioned a time lapse. It is December, and Chloe and derek officially met a few weeks before school started, on a bus. So, they have known each other for about roughly 6 months, from July to December. I hope that clears up any confusion :)**

At Rae's room, she is helping us with our nails. We have gotten our hair done, and my nail beds now look like a princess's, which is a nice change. Later, Rae brings in some sandwiches and carbonated water, since soda might make us look bloated for the dance. At that, I make a snort, which recieves a dissappointed look form Rae. Sometime after lunch/supper/almost dinner, Kathryn comes and we all put our dresses on. Rae and Kathryn are the makeup experts, so they help Liz and I put on our makeup. When I look in the mirror, I can barely recognize myself.

The dress hugs at my curves, and the eye makeup isn't too strong, actually it brings out my eyes. I look amazing, and for all the 'constructive criticism' Rae has given me for my makeup and nails, Derek better appreciate this. We look at the clock, which reads 8, the dance is another half hour.

 _Nervous much?_

 _Oh my god, can you feel my feelings AGAIN?_

 _Guilty as charged._

I groan, now is not the time for it.

 _You know that does get annoying at some points._

 _That's the best part._

 _Pretend that I'm rolling my eyes._

 _Whatever you say... I can't wait till I see you, I bet you'll look gorgeous._

 _You too, hairball._

 _Fur and all?_

 _Yes, Fur and all; now my friends think I'm crazy for laughing out loud, later Duke._

 _But-_

And I cut of the connection.

"You know, zoning out and daydreaming about prince charming is going to make us late."

I snap out of my trance, Emily is laughing so hard, while Kathryn looks irritated. I glance at Rae, and she shoots me a thumbs up.

"Girls, we're ready to make our dates drool."

All of us giving one last glance at the mirror, and taking selfies' we march out of the room.

By the time we get there, I can feel everybody's stares. That must sound cliche, but I can feel someone staring.

I'm wearing an off-white dress, almost cream, dress that looks amazing with my strawberry blonde hair. Rae decided that too much makeup will set the attention away from my eyes, so she just put on mascara, and a thin coat of eyeliner. Of course she also had to put on powder, concealer, and all that good stuff. And, in order to make a 'bold' statement, she put n red lipstick for me. I feel powerful in this outfit, like I can accomplish anything. And almost, just almost, I forget about my life, where I have to kill werewolves for a living, and that might just include the one person I love. Speaking of that guy, where is he? I glance around, determined to find him in this club setting. I am about to ask Peter, when I hear someone come up behind me. I start kicking and punching immediately, when I hear a groan.

"Down Bessie." Derek says.

"Jesus, you scared me half to death." I almost yell. He just chuckles, and he puts his hand on mine and leads me to the dance floor. 7 years by Lukas Graham is playing. I guess we're at the point where the slow dances are coming up for a good portion of the night. That's good, it gives me more time with Derek. Our foreheads touch, and we sway to the beat.

"You know I never thought that you were actually like this. I thought you were rude, ignorant-" I begin

"Self-centered, and mean. Not to mention a bully." He finishes for me.

I nod sheepishly, but our foreheads meet witha small impact, and we start laughing.

"You know, that's what I had to do when I was around you. If I don't, then I would allow myself to care for you. You know the second I saw you, I had this weird feeling. I'm pretty sure that was my instinct telling me that the hot blonde that I saw on the bus, with baby blue eyes that look kind of like the sea, might just kill me one day." HE says, and we both laugh at his logic.

"Hey um, there was something I meant to ask you, on the first day of gym, your hands turned all red, almost purple. I was worried, but didn't want you to know, so I tried to bully the answer out of you. But, well... that didn't work."

"Oh... Um, that was like asthma. Not exactly asthma, but still a reaction. Or that's what the doctors told me. "

"Well, I would've never guessed it, you are one of the fastest runners in class. Care to explain?"

I blush sheepishly, and thank god he can't see me in the darkness. Though I'm not entirely sure about that, with his 'heightened' sight.

"Well, I jut pushed myself to do my best. I guess I didn't want to be the odd one out."

He takes this in, and I can tell that he's absorbing all of the information, and gives me a look. One that says I am extreemly proud of you.

As the next song is starting to finish up, All of ME by John Legend, Derek bends down, as he is taller than me. I look up at him, into his emarld green eyes, before closing my eyes. We come a few inches closer, and closer. Then our lips meet, and it's like electricity is buzzing all around me. It was adeep kiss, until I hear Rae laugh in a corner, and mutter:

"Keep it PG kids." A laugh forms on my mouth, and with Derek's 'heightened' hearing, he picked up on it too. He then makes the kiss longer and deeper. We break apart for breath. I want him so bad. I feel ashamed of thinking it.

 _You know I can feel ALL of your emotions._

Derek says.

 _I want to try things with you, but not without your permission, I want our time to be the best time. Whenever you're ready, I'm here._

He finishes talking long enough so that now we look at each other. He holds my hand, and guides me out of the dance room. To my bedroom. Liz had told me that she and Rae wanted to have a 'sleepover'. She asked if I wanted to come too, I declined. I needed peace and quiet' but now I need Derek more. We head up the stairs, until he hits his hand with his head (a habit that I now noticed he does whenever he forgets something.)

"I have to do something in the lab, it's like a mini-experiment. I'll be right back, you head on over to your room. But Chloe, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to rush you into anything." He says.

I think back to what we've been through, the six months, almost 7 hvae passed by in what felt like years. I feel so strongly about Derek. I know hat I wnat.

"Yes Derek, I'm positive."

"All right then, I'll head over to the lab and grab something. You know, to protect you from having a mini-alien in your stomach." He adds with a wink.

"Oh shut up, Derek." I say blushing furiously.

"I love it when you blush like that." He adds, laughing. HE then gives my cheek a kiss and heads to an area east.

I head upstairs, and push through the doors. That;s when I feel it. A sharp pain in my back. I hold my hand to my abdomen, and am shocked to see something sharp there. A blade. I try to turn around to see who it is, but I can't because I fall. I don't scream, I don't cry, I don't do anything, I just breathe in a shallow way and close my eyes. If this is death, or whatever this is, it isn't so painful. I think. My eyes shut.

 _**How was that?**_ **Pretty good right? left you on a cliff hanger with an extra long chapter. It's the least I can do. Anyways, I will be updating every Friday, usually at midnight, so a new chapter would be up by saturday. I know that this isn't like before, but at least it's something. Plus, it'll give all of us something to look forward to, as my classes don't end till June 23. Oh well. I'm going to type my biology lab report. Wish me luck.**

 **XOX,**

 **Mermear**


End file.
